Under the California Sun
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Simple and sweet fic about the Dawson family having some fun in the sun at the Santa Monica Pier in the summer of 1934. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Here's another Jenya one-shot for you guys that includes their children this time... I'm really starting to get addicted to writing these! Guess that's what this site is all about, haha. Enjoy this one!**

**James Cameron owns _Titanic _and its characters, even though it's mostly just my baby Jack. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the California Sun<strong>

On a warm summer afternoon in July 1934, the Dawson family decided to spend it at the Santa Monica Pier and have some quality time with one another. Everyone was having a great time by just going on rides, playing games, or stuffing their faces with quality food. The seven strolled through the pier, with nine-year-old Angelica anxiously wanting to go on the rollercoaster. It fascinated her like crazy, as she got those adventurous traits from her father Jack. Her hazel eyes grew big with amazement.

Sisters Juliette and Nicole were noshing away on cotton candy and chili dogs with their younger brothers in tow, five-year-old Jackson and two-year-old Julian as their parents took Angelica to where the rollercoaster was.

As excited as she was, she started to get a bit sad as she saw the sign near the entrance gate that showed the required height and weight for riders. Poor Angelica was too short, Jack and Kenya gave her sad looks also.

"Seems like you're too small, baby," Kenya pointed out in a soft tone, crouching down at her youngest biracial daughter's level. "You can go on in a few years, when you're a bit older."

"But I really wanted to go on today!" Angelica pouted, crossing her arms while her chestnut brown curly locks blew in the slight breeze. "It's not fair, momma!"

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," Jack assured her softly. He remembered when he was a kid in Chippewa Falls that he was too young to do or go certain places so he knew how his daughter felt. "Maybe if we get you something to eat you'll feel better... You know that food makes your day!" he smiled.

Angelica wiped her tears and nodded, holding on to Jack and Kenya's hands. Then the two eldest Dawson daughters joined them with Jackson and Julian on the way to get more carnival food. Inheriting the greedy trait from Jack, the sisters absolutely loved to eat.

Juliette looked at her younger sister, realizing that she looked rather glum. She was puzzled because she thought Angelica would've been on the rollercoaster already and grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess you didn't get your wish, huh?" Juliette said, playfully ruffling Angelica's curly locks. "There's always next year!"

"I feel a bit better now that we're getting some food!" Angelica smiled and then asked Jack to carry her on his shoulders, making her feel like the most important kid at the pier. "Daddy, can I have a funnel cake?" she asked him.

"You can have anything you want, sweetness," Jack smiled. He sure loved to spoil his daughter.

"Just as long as you don't throw it back up from eatin' too much!" Kenya laughed, pinching Angelica's cheeks. "You're too cute for that."

Minutes later as the sun started to set and made the sky turn into an orangey-pink hue, the Dawson family sat near the Pacific Ocean on the warm sandy coast while feasting on what Kenya now considered their dinner; chili dogs, fries, cotton candy, funnel cakes etc. Now, the only people that still weren't entirely filled up with carnival fixings were Jack and Juliette. They were now competing to see who would be the first person to finish a whole bag of cotton candy, with Nicole timing them for one minute.

"Ready, pops?" Juliette asked anxiously with a mischievious grin as she slowly unraveled her bag of cotton candy. She had a great feeling that she would win.

"I'm ready when you are, baby girl! Just don't act like a sore loser when I finish all of this in 60 seconds," Jack laughed as his daughter simply rolled her eyes, giggling also.

"Are y'all done now? It's gettin' late," Kenya said in a bit of a tired and impatient tone, sitting up. She was all for fun and games but her motherly instinct was telling that it was getting dark and they should be heading home by now.

"Annnd... GO!" Nicole chirped as she saw her watch ticking back at the 12, as it was now 8:37. Then Jack and Juliette instantly opened their bags of pink and blue cotton candy, noshing on every handful.

Thirty seconds in and Jack had already ate three quarters of his cotton candy, leaving his oldest daughter with just half. Keeping her mind off of how late it was getting, Kenya cheered for Jack and so did Angelica. The two brothers just cheered in general, with Julian now in Kenya's lap.

It was the last five seconds and Juliette was starting to get a bit too stuffed and she felt as though her insides were churning because of the other food she ate earlier. So it was now Jack who won the cotton candy eating contest and he sure was proud of that.

Juliette was just about to congratulate her father but then it seemed like her stomach was refusing it as she ran to throw up in a bush nearby. She just had way too much to eat tonight.

"I told you I'd win!" Jack said happily and boastfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... No need to rub it in," replied an annoyed and sick Juliette. All of a sudden she felt better as she got all of that junk out of her system.

Jack kept on cheering before he picked Kenya up in the air, spinning her around with delight as a big smile spread across his face. He then started to kiss her repeatedly, all over her face and neck. Jack sure adored her.

"Damn, baby! When did'ja get so strong?" Kenya asked, laughing as she gave her husband a rewarding kiss.

"It's called staying in shape," Jack replied jokingly. "But the question is, damn... Why did I marry such a beautiful coloured woman?" he then kissed her passionately on the lips, which had Juliette and Nicole coo at them and smiling. They loved how much their parents loved each other. Sparks flew everytime they kissed, and everytime they made love.

"Y'all are too cute!" Nicole chirped happily. "Now let's go home."

"I'm with Nic on that one," Juliette mused.

_..._

As they were heading home in their crimson red Dodge DH-6, Angelica was the happiest out of the seven since she won two humongous stuffed bears during the two carnival games she played with Jack and Nicole. These were just a few of the dozens she had at home. Today was so far her best one day yet.

"So... Did y'all have fun today?" Kenya asked sweetly, looking lovingly at her kids in the backseat as Jack drove. She still had that bit of Louisiana in her everytime she spoke. Her twang still made her husband fall for her again and again with that sweet voice.

"YESSS!" the kids said in unison. The couple in the front just laughed at their cuteness.

"Did _you_ have fun today, baby?" Jack asked quizically as he made a left turn.

"Just as long as I'm with your fine ass, I'm always havin' fun," Kenya replied with a smirk. "Hey, when we get home, let's have some fun of our own... What do ya say, honey?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned, placing her free hand on Kenya's hand, bringing it down to her nether regions, which were kept away by the navy blue fabric of her casual button-up dress.

"Oh, here we go..." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Guess we ain't gonna be able to get some sleep tonight." she remarked as Juliette snickered, trying to hold in her laughter but failed as she cracked up even louder, almost waking up Julian.

"As soon as you two get married, you'd want to make whoopie every night! That's when men are for," Kenya joked, then looked innocently at Jack as he shot her a surprised glance.

It was truly one of the best outings the Dawson family ever had and they were looking forward to more, just as much as Kenya was looking forward for Jack to make sweet love to her later on that night. Santa Monica, California sure did have its good qualities.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that this one-shot wasn't too short for you guys, lol. Sometimes I like to write 'em simple and sweet... Almost as sweet as the JackKenya pairing. *swoons* **_


End file.
